Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Monster High Electrified/Transcript
This is the transcript for Connor Lacey's Realm Adventures of Monster High Electrified. dings Draculaura: Hi, there. I'm Draculaura and, well, I'm a monster. Oh, but don't be afraid. We're not what you think. We're nice and normal and weird too, and we all go to a school together and... chuckles Wait. Let me start from the beginning. At first it was just lonely little me and my dad, flapping around in our very big, old house. But then I met Frankie. And then I met Clawdeen. Clawdeen: howls Draculaura: And then, I met Connor Lacey, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Dr. Z, Ursula of the Alpha Gang, Terry the Tyrannosaurus, Zander, Spinney, Ed, Tank, Laura, Rod, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Appa, Momo, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee. audible dialogue Draculaura: And together, we decided to turn our house into a school. Monster High. A place where every monster is welcome. My Dad gave me an ancient monster transporter called a Mapalogue. We used it to rescue monsters from all over the world. audible dialogue Draculaura: I've made so many fangtastic new friends, and now Monster High is filled with students. And you're welcome to join us too. All you have to do is... Clawdeen: Draculaura, official Mapalogue emergency. Frankie Stein: We found another ghoul. Connor Lacey: Her name is Silvi. Max Taylor: And, she has some trouble with the humans. Aang: We need to rescue her. Draculaura: Right! Come along. together Silvi, exto monstrum! chirping alarm blares panting woman Come on! girl Did you see it? It's over there. panting grunts grunts panting gasps boy Where'd it go? woman Have you seen it? woman Maybe it climbed the fence? man Nah, wolves can't climb. Let's check the other side. whoosh Draculaura: Hi. We're your Official Welcoming Committee, and we would just like to say... Huh? Where is she? Silvi Down here. Help me, please. They've got the place surrounded. man You hear that? together Huh? girl What's going on? boy It sounded... electrical? Clawdeen Wolf: So rude. Frankie Stein: I think we'd better do something. Cleo DeNile: Of course. But will we still have time for a bite before... woman There. In the alley. chattering girl Where did it go? Clawdeen Wolf: Ghouls, let's move. crackles girl Whoa, hey. Is there a blackout? What's going on? squeals Boy: Ah! What was that? shrieks whistles Silvi: Ah. gasps man I see something. growls growls Man: There! girl Don't let it get away. man Go, go, go, go! grunts Silvi: grunts Ah, thank you. Lagoona Blue: No worries. Cleo DeNile: No problem. Frankie Stein: Our pleasure. Draculaura: Happy to help. Clawdeen Wolf: growls It's what we do. Silvi: Uh... scoffs Who are you? Draculaura: throat Hi. We're your Official Welcoming Committee, and we would just like to say... Clawdeen Wolf: Uh, ghouls? I think the normies figured out they've been tricked. Time to go. Draculaura: groans Frankie Stein: Don't worry. We're monsters too. Obviously. Come on. whoosh Silvi: gasps Draculaura: Okay. So now, as your Official Welcoming Committee, we would just like to say... together Welcome to Monster High! chattering